deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Kong vs. Leatherback
Kong_vs_Leather.png File:King_kong_vs_leatherback_by_omnicidalclown1992_dc4xcv7-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px King Kong vs. Leatherback is a What-If? Death Battle. Synopsis King Kong vs. Pacific Rim! Which Ape-like Creature will win this battle? Intro Wiz: In the world of fiction, gigantic apes are some of the strongest, intimidating, and brutish creatures. Boomstick: Like King Kong, The Eighth Wonder of the World. Wiz: And Leatherback, the ape-like kaiju from the Anteverse. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! King Kong Wiz: Skull Island, the resident island for some of the strongest and prehistoric monsters in the world. Boomstick: And it's strongest being is the 200-foot tall eighth wonder of the world, King Kong! Being the last member of his species, and is quite the strong combatant. In comparison, he defeated the monster Gorosaurus, who was the same being who knocked down King Ghidorah. TWICE. Wiz: Kong is also highly intelligent, using the environment to his advantage to win. There's also his durability, being able to survive multiple blasts form Godzilla's atomic breath, with the only signs of damage being singes on his fur, and being the only being immune to Element X. Boomstick: However, Kong's greatest feat includes being able to beat Godzilla. He also lastly has power to feed on electricity and become stronger. Leatherback Wiz: The Anteverse, the place in which Kaijus are made. One of the strongest beings from it however, is- Boomstick: -The 267-foot tall, ape-like Kaiju, Leatherback! Leatherback is one of the strongest beings in the Anteverse, being capable of withstanding constant bullet fire. Wiz: Leatherback uses his own target's weight against them, hiding, then attacking from behind. Leatherback also has electromagnetic pulses which disables all electronics near it. Boomstick: However, Leatherback has a weakness of being dumb as bricks and relying on its anger to win. The Battle Leatherback rises from the water, onto a city. It begins destroying towers, buildings, and cars. Multiple planes come to fight it, but are disabled by the electromagnetic pulse and crash. Near the city, a new foe arises. King Kong! Kong rises to fight the entity, then both of them roar at each other. FIGHT! King Kong punches Leatherback in the face, slightly damaging Leatherback. Leatherback knocks King Kong into a building, hurting him. Kong sees Leatherback, then picks up a building and hits him the face with it, hurting Leatherback. Leatherback charges at Kong, who gets hurt by Leatherback's fists multiple times. While it appears King Kong is losing, multiple bolts of electricity hit him, making him stronger. The real fight begins. King Kong hits Leatherback in the face, hurting him severely. Leatherback goes into hiding, keeping hidden from King Kong until it is too late. King Kong sees Leatherback, then knocks him down. Leatherback gets away again, then knocks down Kong from behind. Leatherback begins ripping at King Kong's face and punching at it. Kong knocks Leatherback off, then punches Leatherback in the stomach. Leatherback knocks Kong down again, then finishes him off by punching his head off. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Poor, poor kong. We now know that it was not beauty that killed the beast, but actually another beast, made by aliens to kill people. Wiz: While Kong may have had the advantage in intelligence, Leatherback was far more durable. Boomstick: And while Kong may have packed a punch, Leatherback could just through the exact same amount of force back at him. Looks like Kong should have kept his monkey business to himself. Wiz: The winner is Leatherback. Advantages and Disadvantages King Kong + Smarter + Faster + Beat Godzilla - Less Durable - Weaker - Needed to be powered up by humanity in order to stand a chance, and even then, he couldn't kill the beast Leatherback + Successfully took down three jaegers, with the help of Otachi + Larger + Had less of a way to be killed + Weak point couldn't be realized - Dumber - Slower NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Two figures holding spears run at each other near a waterfall, leaving multiple ripples in the water. One reveals themselves to be Pearl, while the other is Undyne. PEARL VS. UNDYNE. COMING SOON. Who do you think will win? King Kong Leatherback Did you like how the battle went out? Yes No I don't know Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016